


Tea Time

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossed Characters, Mixed Character, Other, Wonderland, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura stumbled straight into Wonderland... a first, cautious exploration is in order. But not too far - else madness would turn into sanity, and then everything would be over.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a little outline than a proper short story - it's a first try to explore how Homura and Alice would merge into one person.

Homura gazed down at the blade in her hand, softly trailing her fingertips along the intricate floral designs. Ever since she had fallen into this strange world, she had felt as though madness was just another part of daily life. Madness was no stranger to her. It never had been after she had been pulled into the clutches of Kyuubey. But having it up so close and personal, like a very well acquainted friend and companion, instead of an accepted, yet somewhat politely distanced fellow, was a bit worrying.

She had not been too overwhelmed by the local monsters, though. Even though they looked, bluntly put, terrifying, they weren't really threatening to her. Witches were frightening things. Strange baby dolls surrounded by a black filthy goo weren't. Her mind wouldn't let her fear them.

Again, her faze fell down at the blade she carried. It was strange to have it by her side, yet it gave her a sense of security. She was unsure, however, as to how her mental state would be as soon as she would procede deeper into the strangely colorful woods. Domino pieces, glass bubbles, flasks as tall as her, and house-sized snail shells were scattered all over them, looking out of place and at the same time all familiar to her. She was unsure why she had come here. Or if there would he a way out. One fact, she was absolutely sure of: she would fight. She knew how to battle fate and get up despite being broken over and over again. She would pick up this blade and make her way through this whole mess.

Her clothes had subtly changed when she had come here. The colors and the diamond pattern had remained, but now, she wore a simple, dark purple dress ending just below her knees, an apron, off-white, with a dark gray gear wheel pattern, purple and gray striped thigh highs, and a pair of flat-soled black boots, which were bound with dark purple shoe string. Whenever she jumped, ethereal looking butterflies surrounded her, allowing her to gently float instead of fall to the ground. And then there was this blade.

A cat had pointed out the location of this blade to her. It had been a rather skinny beast, with an eerie smile and greedy, bulging eyes. She didn't trust the cat, even though it had introduced itself as the one and only Cheshire Cat. In her visualization, the Cheshire Cat always had been plump, with luscious long fur and a teasing grin. A near skeletal beast like that simply didn't fit anything she had envisioned.

If this truly was Wonderland, she was left wondering why it seemed so rotten. It was a bewildering sight, and more than one aspect about it scared her. She didn't know what exactly it was, but there was a menace. It was there. And it was close to just grabbing her.

"Oh… you're not Alice…" Homura looked up when she caught sight of a man with ragged clothes and a rather humongous hat. The Mad Hatter was without company, and, after tucking the knife into a sheath beneath her apron, Homura came over to the Hatter.

"Are you lost?" Strange that this thought came to her mind first. "I may be able to help you.

"No no, I just want someone to drink tea with, like in the good old times." The Mad Hatter smiled broadly. "Would the young lady perhaps…?"

"With pleasure." Homura sat down, accepting the tea gratefully. Even when more monsters were already rising, and she had to draw her blade again, she sipped her tea and chatted with the Hatter. "After all… we're all just mad here…"

 


End file.
